happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hide-Away Raymond
Hide-Away Raymond is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Sunset Featuring roles *Aurora (GDG101) Appearances *Foxy *Brushy *Petunia *The Cow *Irin and The Clams Plot Raymond and Sunset are shown about to play hide and seek. Raymond decides it's her turn, so Sunset begins counting on a dock near a lake. Raymond then rushes near a taxi and jumps into it as the taxi drives away. Sunset has finished counting and begins to find Raymond but has no such luck. The scene cuts to Raymond who is hiding in a baseball field. She giggles as she thinks Sunset will never find her there. Then the scene cuts to Sunset, who is feeling sad as she can't find Raymond. Then, Aurora passes by, wondering why she's feeling this way. Sunset tells her that she lost Raymond while playing hide and seek. Then Aurora suggests her to use a magic spell to find Raymond, so Sunset casts a spell that brings Raymond to her. Raymond notices a magic blast and tries to escape, however it begins to drag her. She is dragged on the ground, through a lot of bumps. She's then pushed to the side next to the swing set where Foxy, Brushy and Petunia (who are swinging) end up kicking Raymond. Aurora asks Sunset if she has any luck but Sunset says no. Irin is shown playing theaterball, while Raymond is dragged and hits her head on the clam box. The Clams then begin biting Raymond, causing her to scream. She tries to shoot spikes to help her, but they don't seem to work. Sunset then decides to make it go faster, so she makes the spell extremely fast. However, she ends up extremely tired. Raymond is shown to be in a barn now, as a result from Sunset's spell. Suddenly, a cow begins to think Raymond's head as hay, so the cow begins to munch on it. Sunset then continues to drag Raymond. Raymond herself continues to shoot spikes until she ends up being extremely thin from all the shooting. This causes her to scream. Then she is dragged through a stack of Crystal Pepsi in glass bottles, the glass end up piercing her. Finally, she finds out that Sunset was doing this. But then Raymond ends up hitting a nearby oil truck. She falls into the lake along with the oil cans. Sunset is now exhuasted, but then Aurora points to Raymond. Sunset begins cheering that she finally shows up, but then realizes that Raymond has died from oil posioning. Aurora then glares at Sunset. Sunset begins to walk away as the episode ends. Moral "Give but never give up." Deaths *Raymond dies from oil poisoning. Injuries *Raymond is dragged, kicked, attacked by The Clams, turned horribly thin from excessive spike shooting, and pierced by glass. Trviva *No male characters appear in this episode. *This is often compared to the canon episode "Off the Hook". *This episode reveals that Raymond's spikes can affect her body. Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death